


Hell to pay

by Kessler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessler/pseuds/Kessler
Summary: Hilda decides that her sister is not in charge anymore.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hell to pay

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a twisted mind, so please, take in considaration any weird stuff. 
> 
> YES, IT'S INCESTUOUS, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!!

— Hilda, stop! — Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed the blonde curls of Hilda’s hair under the table. — It’s not going to work — But Hilda didn’t stop, she inserted another finger, it was already the third and Zelda moan louder than before. Those perfect fingers were exactly where she need them most, but the older sister didn’t want to admit that. Zelda was completely wet on her fingers — Please, sister, I can’t… — Hilda took out her tongue of Zelda’s clit just to look at her sister.  
—What can’t you, Zelda Spellman? Come on my fingers while I suck you dry? Yes, you can, and you will… — Hilda started to bite softly inside Zelda’s inner thigh, and again she moan for her sister downfall. — That’s it, my high priestess, let me praise you. — Hilda’s voice was doing everything worse for her.  
Zelda putted her left leg on the table so her sister could have more access to her cunt the way she truly wanted. — Harder, Hilds, please… I need you to go harder on me — She couldn’t look at her little sister in that situation, not that she cared, it wasn’t a sin for her, but she didn’t want to admit that her little sister with those big breasts were giving her a good time under her desk on the mortuary, Zelda liked to be on control of the situation, but now, she was completely lost. Hilda went harder on her, another few bites next to Zelda’s cunt and she was holding tighter on the chair, those fingers knew what they were doing, and her mouth was made for pleasure and devastation. Zelda almost jumped from the chair when Hilda’s pinky touched her a butt, what made the little one smile and look at the redhaired, who’s head was bend on the back of the chair. — Hilda, I’m gonna…Fuck —Her breath was cut when Hilda’s tongue came back to her clit, working even harder just to see Zelda coming on her fingers. It didn’t take long, Zelda was moving her hips like her life depend on coming for her sister and came hard, but Hilda wouldn’t stop there, she wanted more from her and knew how to go for it.  
— I didn’t say you could come, Zelda. Now there will be hell to pay — She took he fingers slowly and licked one by one tasting how good her older sister was. She get up without taking her eyes from Zelda, who had a hard and fast breathing. When she was close to her face, Zelda put her hand on Hilda’s neck to push her closer and kiss those devious lips, but Hilda didn’t let her. The young sister put on finger against Zelda’s lips and gave her the best smile she had. — No kisses for whores who comes when they are not allowed to come. — She pinched Zelda’s nose who looked completely lost and a bit angry with her, what she could possibly mean with no kisses?! Of course, she wanted a good damn kiss from her. But Hilda didn’t bend, in fact, she got out between her sister’s legs and fixed her lipstick like nothing happen.

— Hildegard Antoinette Spellman! —Zelda fixed her position on the chair grabbing her skirt to put it back. — If you leave this room right now, I swear that I’m going to fucking kill you and not bring you back. — Hilda laugh at that statement. 

— Yeah? And who’s gonna make you come like that? — Zelda took a few steps till her little sister and pushed her to the door — Oh, Zelds, did I make you angry? Or maybe I didn’t punish you a lot and your ass is not sore enough?! — Hilda grabbed Zelda’s ass with full strength and Zelda shoot her eyes closed and gasp — Remember, sister — She whisper next to Zelda’s ear — You’re not in charge, I’m and if you’re not fully satisfy is all your damn fault — Hilda knew that it wasn’t but, for the first time it was good to be the bad sister, even for once and Zelda seems so pretty submissive to her own desires. 

— Hilda, please…— She was already wet again, her ass was more the red and for the love of Hecate, she loved how it felt and how she wanted so much more fore her little sister right now. — I need more of everything you can give me, don’t make me bag again — And Hilda’s hand squezzed her again. — Fuck, Hilds.. I need you inside of me again and again.

— I’m going out, Zelda, and you’ll not touch yourself, not ever, I’m the only one who’s gonna give your the release for now on. — She let loose of her ass and open the door behind her. 

— This is not fair, Hilda! — Zelda tried hold herself in the little dignity that she had left and crossed her arms against her chest.

— Life isn’t fair, dear sister. 

Hilda wouldn’t let Zelda manipulate her to have another orgasm, she’ll take her when she wanted and where she wanted, in the kitchen, on the sofa of the living room, at the library, on her car, in the front yard, where she could imagine the worse scenario for her sister submission to her will.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a beggining, there will be worse to come.


End file.
